Thulite
Thulite A pup adopted from Sunnypuppy45 Appearance: A Siberian Husky who is mostly orange on the top and with a white face, underbelly, and undertail. She has bright light pink eyes which is where she gets her name from. Bio: Born on the streets, she never knew who her father or mother were or if she had any siblings. She was alone as a stray and soon she learned why she could not find a home. She learned that she is mute. She could not bark or talk and no one knew this they thought she was being silent on purpose. Soon she lived in the mountains when she helped a hiker by going down there and helped her by using a rope and showing superb rock climbing skills. She got the hiker down safely and soon Skye saw how and was impressed. She met the pup and learned she could not talk. Talking to Rufus and Ruby, they took her under their wing and she soon was made the Disabled Paw Patrol mountain rescue pup and is happy to help in anyway she can. Personality: Shy yet gentle but when trouble arrives she is willing to leap into action. Likes: More coming soon. Fears: More Coming Soon DPP: When she joins after being discovered by Skye, she gets a special pink collar and tag which has a computer which helps her by simulating her words by her lip movements and speaking them since she has no voice and that is why she sounds like a computer. Her pup pack and uniform are all bright pale pink like the stone and her tag has a image of a silver mountain with a crag which has a rock climbing hook and rope hooked into it. Formed on the crag is the precious pale stone Thulite and behind it is a light blue sky background. Her pup pack has a grappling hook, rope, blankets and two thermoses, one filled with hot chocolate and the other filled with warm milk for those who could use some warming up depending on who she saves. Computerized Voice: Kath Soucie (The voice of the Quadraplex T-3000 Computer in Dexter's lab.) Crush: Coming soon Random Trivia: She is a second generation pup who lives in Tundra's fanon universe On a rescue mission, she found a baby chinchilla she helps save and soon it becomes her pet and she named it Spark because he is a cute little ball of energy. Gallery HA-1.png|Thulite done by SunnyPuppy when I adopted her AT~ DPP mission.jpg|Thulite on a DPP rescue mission with Ashes. Cali got stuck in the tree again so she is pouring Milk so when she is saved, she can have a snack. A drawing done by Mackie as her part of a art trade Stories Stories written and co written by me Present Gen: The Disabled PAW Patrol goes to London Pups and The Present Drive Pups fix the playground The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Stories written and co written by me in Future Gen: Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Stories written by others: Pupside OutCategory:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Disabled Pup Category:Nice Pups Category:Second generation Category:Siberian Husky